


Fallout

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, after Ryan gets to fulfil his fantasy with Eva, the boys talk about what happened.</p><p>
  <i>...and Sam had started thinking about how Ryan had behaved with Eva. How it hadn't seemed to bother his lover to crawl for her, to beg her, to hear her call him boy. And Sam's not sure what the hell that means or if it even means anything, but he doesn't think he can just tuck it away and forget about it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

Sam can see the back of Ryan's head from here, his lover out on the back deck, watching the sun slowly setting over the ocean. The morning had involved more of the same from last night, with Eva making use of her new toys once more before they'd both fucked her again, switching places this time. After that they'd all managed to actually shower and go out for brunch, Eva providing a perfect buffer for them to be seen together in public with worrying what anyone thought. But then they'd finally said goodbye to Eva, shopped for some books and music together before coming home and Sam had started thinking about how Ryan had behaved with Eva. How it hadn't seemed to bother his lover to crawl for her, to beg her, to hear her call him boy. And Sam's not sure what the hell that means or if it even means anything, but he doesn't think he can just tuck it away and forget about it.

He finishes assembling two ham sandwiches and sets them on plates with dill pickles and potato chips on the side, two bottles of beer tucked under his arm as he elbows open the screen door and toes it closed behind him. "Here you go," he says, handing over a plate and a bottle before settling in his own chair beside his lover, his feet thrown up on the railing.

"Oh hey, thanks." Ryan smiles, surprised and pleased by Sam's thoughtfulness. He pops the cap on his beer and takes a long swig then sighs happily, slumping even deeper into his chair. "God, this is awesome. What a fucking day."

Sam grins. "I'm glad it lived up to the fantasy," he says, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Not everything does."

"You're lucky to know a woman like that," Ryan muses, blowing a breath out as he thinks of Eva. "And to know that she's like that." _Jesus_. "Did you ever let her peg you?"

Sam shakes his head. "No, but I'm pretty fucking tempted now."

Ryan laughs. "If you do, can I watch?" It seems only fair. He grins over at his lover.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Sam says, knowing he'd have no problem in convincing Eva to come over again. "You were pretty comfortable with her," he observes, taking a sip of his beer. "Even when she told you to crawl."

Ryan shrugs, a little uncomfortable at the mention but trying to play it off. "Isn't that always the way, though?" he jokes. "I always end up crawling for them anyway. We just cut to the chase this time."

Sam smiles but he doesn't pull back. "Same with her calling you boy and making you beg?" he asks, watching Ryan closely.

"Okay, that part was new." Ryan swallows hard. He's been trying not to think about it, but now that the words are right out in the open he can't help but wonder if Sam thinks less of him for the way he behaved with Eva. Taking another pull of his beer, he sneaks a sidelong glance at his lover.

"You didn't seem as bothered by it with her as you do with me," Sam says bluntly. There. It's out there.

Shocked, Ryan stares at Sam for a surprised instant before he gathers his wits up again. "She's a woman," he mutters, knowing he's stating the obvious but trying to figure out how to explain something he's not sure he fully understands himself. "I didn't feel... There wasn't that power struggle that I feel with you." He's stunned to hear the words spill from his lips, clearer than he's been able to frame the issue in his mind.

"So you're more okay with submitting to her because you know for sure when it comes down to it, she's weaker than you?" Sam says, making sure he understands this completely.

"That sounds really insulting to Eva," Ryan murmurs. "But... yeah. But not just that," he says, shaking his head and trying to figure it out for himself, to get a tenuous grip on such a nebulous concept. "If I... God, don't repeat this to anyone, all right?" he asks Sam, searching his lover's eyes. "If I do something like that just because she wants it, then I'm being chivalrous. But if I crawled for another man like that, I'd be... weak." _Pathetic_.

"You really think that?" Sam asks. But of course he does. Christ. He shakes his head a little. "The last thing I'd ever think of you as is weak, no matter what you did for me."

"Oh come on, Sam." Ryan sets his beer down by his empty plate and rubs a hand over his eyes. "You know damn well you wouldn't do that for me. Crawling and begging and... emasculating yourself like that."

Sam laughs. "Except I don't view it as emasculating," he says, finishing the last bite of his sandwich and putting his plate on top of Ryan's. He stares at his lover for a moment then stands. "You coming?"

Stunned, Ryan shakes his head after a moment. "No, I -- I'm going to stay out here for a bit." _Fuck_. He tried to verbalize something that was eating at him and Sam _laughed_ at him, and now he's walking away. _Shit!_ Did they just have a fight? Another one? Fuck, Ryan feels like his blood has turned cold inside his veins.

"Come on," Sam says, backing up and holding out his hand. "It's not enough for me to tell you how I see it. I figure I've got to put my money where my mouth is."

Ryan eyes Sam suspiciously, uncertain as all hell. Slowly he unfolds himself from his chair and gets to his feet, then puts his hand in Sam's. He's still reeling from the last few minutes, and it's hard to imagine what might be coming next.

Once inside, Sam raises their joined hands to his mouth and brushes his lips over Ryan's knuckles. He lets go and takes a few steps away, into the centre of the living room, the large leather ottoman shoved out of the way. With a deep breath, he pulls his t-shirt over his head, tossing it onto the couch, and drops his shorts, kicking them aside to stand naked in front of Ryan.

Well, that certainly focuses Ryan's attention. He blows out a breath, hands shoved in his pockets as his gaze moves over every bare inch of his lover's muscled body. His mind is kind of a nagging blank, though, still caught up in the turmoil of before. "Get on your knees," he orders softly, although he doesn't believe for a second that Sam will do it.

He'd been headed there next, with or without the order, but Christ, hearing Ryan give it? Sam's cock gives a jerk, his arousal showing at the tip, and he kneels down in front of his lover, hands behind his back.

 _Fuck_. "Don't look at me," Ryan whispers, giving himself a mental eyeroll at how the strength of the command is probably diminished by the fact that he sounds so damn uncertain. But fuck. He's got no idea what he's doing here. He just knows he needs to be sure Sam can be vulnerable for him, too. "Open my jeans. With your mouth."

"Yes, sir," Sam says, firmly biting back the smile teasing at his lips. He's pretty sure he's never opened anyone's jeans with his mouth alone but there's a first time for everything. He shifts closer, nuzzling his mouth in against Ryan's groin, searching for the tab and getting it nudged up before tilting his head back to grip it with his teeth.

Fuck, that's so damn hot. Ryan fists his hands at his sides now and drinks in the sight before him. But it's mere moments before he tangles his fingers in Sam's hair, unable to hold himself back from touching. "Keep going," he murmurs. "Show me how you want me. Boy." Fair is fair, right?

A soft groan spills from Sam's lips at that and he redoubles his efforts, getting the tab dragged down and the button nudged open, nosing open both sides of Ryan's jeans so he can free his cock.

"Yes." The word falls from Ryan's mouth before he even thinks it. He shifts his hips forward, nudging the head of his erection against Sam's lush lips. 

Sam mouths the head, sloppy and spit-slicked, teeth grazing flesh, dragging over the crown and all around it before he takes his lover in.

Ryan moans, dropping his head back. "Good boy," he whispers, and the words feel alien on his lips. But god, this just feels _different_ from any blowjob he's gotten before. He threads his fingers through Sam's hair again, tugging a little tighter.

Oh fuck. Ryan's hands. Sam growls a little and takes Ryan deeper, working his mouth down until he's got his lover lodged deep in his throat, nose pressed tight into his jeans and the curls beneath.

It's fucking perfect. Ryan exhales hard as he looks down at his lover again. He holds Sam in place and begins thrusting, feeling the head of his cock strike the back of Sam's throat and brutally ignoring it when Sam gags.

Sam takes it. He chokes and his eyes water and his throat tightens, clamping down around Ryan's cock, and still he takes it. Just lets Ryan use him, his own cock harder than ever.

It's so damn tempting to just let go, choke Sam with his come. But Ryan doesn't know if he'll ever get this opportunity again; hell, he doesn't even know how far Sam will let him go this time. He has to push. He jerks back, releasing Sam. "Crawl to the bed," he says, watching his lover's face closely, "and get on your hands and knees. I want to spank you before I fuck you."

Sam's head almost spins with the order. It's been a long fucking time since anyone's spanked him and for a moment he just stares at Ryan before he finally nods, going to all fours and crawling down the hall to his bedroom.

Time unravels while Ryan watches Sam, stunned. He thought for sure Sam was going to tell him to fuck right off. His legs move without his brain even giving the order, automatically following his lover down the hall. It's like a dangerously seductive game of peekaboo, with Sam's hole and his balls flashing between his thighs as he moves, and Ryan swallows against a surge of heavy lust.

In the bedroom, Sam rises to his feet with a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Ryan's followed. And then he crawls onto the bed, settling on his hands and knees, his legs spread, ass in the air for his lover.

"Jesus Christ." Ryan blows out a breath, trying to steady himself. Getting onto the bed, he smoothes his hand over Sam's ass, trailing fingers down his thighs. He's never really spanked anyone in earnest, not beyond a light playful swat. But he remembers what he liked when Sam did it to him. He gives his lover's ass an experimental smack, shocking at the thrill of heat that shoots up his arm.

Sam groans, pressing his mouth against the inside of his arm, his cock jerking nicely with the blow. Fuck.

It was way back in the beginning that Sam told Ryan he likes a little pain with his sex. What Ryan never found out is just _how_ little, and he's nervous about crossing that line. But at the same time he can't help spanking Sam again, and again, his palm warming fast and his erection pulsing a bead of moisture.

Grunting and gasping, Sam curses softly beneath his breath, his cock responding eagerly to each blow. "Christ," he finally growls out. "Come on. _Please._ " So he's a little rusty. "Fuck me."

That 'please'... Ryan's eyes fly wide open, and the shock nearly throws him off balance. He swallows a moan, then reaches out to yank open the bedside drawer, scrabbling inside it for a bottle of lubricant. Slicking his fingers he shoves two inside his lover, knowing Sam can take it... and knowing he simply doesn't have the patience to draw this out.

Sam groans raggedly, his cock throbbing like hell, and shoves back onto those fingers.

"That's it," Ryan whispers, his free hand digging into Sam's asscheek, holding his lover steady and twisting three fingers together, coring them into Sam's hole.

Fuck. Sam holds on as long as he can and then pulls forward, panting, with a glance over his shoulder at his lover who's being a fucking tease. "Come on, Ryan. Give me your cock. _Please_."

It's true that Sam isn't working right now; if he wants to be fucked until he's so sore he can't walk straight, who is Ryan to deny him? And he did say please... "You need to remember this, next time I'm begging you for something," Ryan mutters, spreading Sam's cheeks with his hands and fitting cock to hole. He moans at the sight, then pushes just inside with a nudge of his hips.

Any response Sam might have had gets lost in another groan, his fingers digging into the covers.

"Oh god yes," Ryan whispers, slowly pushing deeper. The drag on his cock when he pulls back is incredible, and the feeling of doing this without latex between them is still so fucking new that it blows his mind. He groans and begins to thrust in a steady rhythm, his fingers digging into Sam's hips and his breath stuttering out.

"Yeah, fuck, oh, god, _fuck_..." Sam chants, shoving back onto Ryan's cock, his whole fucking body begging for more, the pain of not being quite ready only spurring his arousal.

The idea floats through Ryan's mind that he should have thought to put a cock ring on Sam - one of those silicone ones he despises - but oh well. He's just not the hardass that Sam is, and he should accept it. He slides one hand around Sam's middle and starts jerking his lover off, pounding harder into his ass and hurtling towards the edge. Wanting Sam right there with him.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Sam breathes out, his whole body tensing, tightening and tightening again until he shouts out into the room, cock spurting wildly, spraying the covers beneath them.

It's fucking incredible. Being inside Sam, bare, when his orgasm crashes through him... Ryan howls in triumph and fills his lover, pumping into him through every shock of pleasure and then every aftershock, the thrusts made easier now by the slickness of his seed. Gradually he comes down, folding himself over Sam and bracing his hands on the bed, licking at a drop of salt-sweat on Sam's nape.

Sam licks his lips and turns his head for an awkward kiss, flexing his muscles around Ryan's cock, the better to make sure he has every last drop. He's tempted to ask if Ryan still thinks doing this makes a man weak but he doesn't want to risk an argument or spoil the moment. "I love you," he whispers instead.

A smile spreads like sunshine across Ryan's face, and he wonders if he'll ever get used to hearing Sam say that. "You big softie," he teases in a whisper. He eases back, slipping out of his lover's body, and pulls Sam to lie down with him. "Despite Eva and her incredible body, I'm still in love with you, too."

[To chapter twenty-two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/365939)


End file.
